


When They Told the RFA

by MariaMagica



Series: When in Time [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: Jumin and Zen decide to reveal their relationship to the RFA. Everyone has different thoughts about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Events take place after Seven’s route. V survived getting shot, Rika is taken care of by specialists in her own home and Saeran, with the help of a therapist, is doing well.

When they told Jaehee, she was mortified. 

How fast would Zen’s reputation plummet if the media found out Zen was in a relationship with her boss of all people? She imagined the worst scenario possible, from spurned fans throwing things at him on stage to websites devoted to making Zen’s life hell. She begged them to keep it a secret for the public, something even Jumin reluctantly agreed to. He had always been the possessive type.

It wasn’t long however before a certain picture made its way onto the official Zen fanclub forums. In panic, she typed out a long post about how it was obviously photoshopped and how dare someone try to smear his name. As her mouse hovered over the post button, she looked at the replies that popped up in rapid speed. To her surprise, many were positive – some even excited. Sure, there were very angry and jealous replies but they were constantly argued against. The forum had never been busier.

She took a proper look at the couple in the picture, obviously made with someone’s phone. Zen, eyes lowered and a smile she wanted to treasure into eternity, was holding two foam coffee cups and was handing one of them to Jumin. The raven haired man in turn was holding the other side of the cup and was giving Zen a kiss on the cheek, most likely as a thank you. It was casual yet intimate and she could see why they would forget about the world at that moment. 

Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way. Zen was happy and she should support him like a good fan and friend would. She deleted her post and with renewed energy she crossed words with online haters while cheering with fellow fans. Tomorrow in the office, she would apologize to them both and tell them to do whatever makes them happy.

 

When they told Yoosung, he was concerned.

They had always fought like cats and dogs on the messenger. How in the world did they get along? He hadn’t deemed it possible for them to become friends, let alone dating. Half the time he had wanted to ask Sev- no, Saeyoung if he could make it so that Zen and Jumin couldn’t see each other’s chat, worried they might one day murder each other.

The storm seemed to start again when Saeyoung asked the two at their RFA meeting if they would ever adopt kids. The question seemed innocent enough and it was obvious to Yoosung that his friend was enamored with the idea of his other two friends building a large family. Zen was blushing something fierce and Jumin looked cool and composed, though his red ears gave everything away. When the corporate heir remarked on how their child was Elizabeth 3rd, Zen almost flipped out.

Watching their interaction Yoosung realized – _this was how they flirted_. He didn’t know anything about relationships or romance but the way they touched, retorted, looked at each other… They had been flirting for years, he suddenly realized. Now he understood why Saeyoung said he wanted to see them together.

Loving another wasn’t just all about worshipping them and always pleasing them, he knew that now. It meant also being critical of what they do and say and learning more about each other. Every time they argued, they’d gain knowledge and find ways to become closer. He knew from now on, their arguments in chat would only make him laugh.

 

When they told V, he was happy.

He didn’t have many pictures of Jumin, the dark haired man preferring not to be in pictures, let alone smile in them. He regretted not pushing his friend into a photo of the two of them smiling before he lost his eyesight, wishing he could have eternalized the picture.

Ever since all the secrets surrounding him and Rika turned up, Jumin and he hadn’t been on good terms anymore. Jumin had always been lonely and he knew it was a big deal when he opened up to him as his closest friend, his only friend, about how he felt. He knew that if Jumin ever discovered what happened to Rika, he would have betrayed him. And so he did.

In fact, he was surprised that the business man told him about Zen at all. It wasn’t something to be taken lightly and he felt he didn’t deserve the trust. With the way the two of them were talking to each other, he suspected Zen might have been the main reason Jumin decided to trust him again. They had accepted his offer of letting him take a picture of the two together, his fingers knowing his camera like the back of his hand, the couple only having to pose the way they want to. 

Being blind had its advantages. Between the harsh words dealt between the two when they started an argument on how to pose, he heard the flirts, the teasing and most importantly, Jumin’s smile. He realized that he didn’t have to see a smile in order to know of its existence and in his head he projected and cherished the image of the both of them smiling warmly.

 

When they told Saeyoung, he was ecstatic.

It was similar to Elizabeth 3rd getting catnip, Jumin remarked. The redheaded boy was over the moon, spamming emojis and exclamation marks in chat. He started thinking up all kinds of ideas on how to celebrate their relationship, from a tripter bot that would spread their romantic photos around the internet to starting to invent a cure for cat allergies, as Elizabeth currently still had her own room away from Zen.

None of it was nearly as bad when Saeyoung got into his head that they had to get married. He started flooding the messenger with all kinds of pictures, fancy tailor made wedding suits, an elaborate wedding cake, an outrageously well decorated ballroom, custom rings, napkins, flowers and even a special bride outfit for Elizabeth which Jumin nearly bought. The amount of attention they were getting from the hacker was becoming suffocating.

It took a call from Zen and a scolding from Saeran to calm him down and he apologized for going overboard. In his mind he had hoped that the two of them would get together, even considered them soulmates with the way they interacted but had given up on it ever happening. He realized that during the time that Jumin and Zen realized their feelings, he had been busy with all the problems around RFA, Rika and his brother.

Perhaps all it took was something big and dangerous to bring them together. Just like how getting his brother back brought his life back to balance, they found their balance in each other. He couldn’t have wished for a better turn of events.

 

When they told MC, she smiled. About damn time, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this in an evening and haven't really proofread it (nor have I played all the routes) so let me know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
